


Warm Hearts

by MysticTrashHeap (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Wow, and fluffy, i really mean it when i say it's going to be long, okay, slow development, this is long, with some smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MysticTrashHeap
Summary: Their hearts are so warm. Their smiles are so kind. How could she ever get so lucky?
Jumin Han and V are nothing but warm to her. And she can't help but loving them. There is nothing better than their embrace.





	1. Chapter 1

"V?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Um..." He could just barely make out the motion of her raising her hand and dropping it. There was the sound of a sigh. "Never mind. It was nice seeing you today. Please have a safe ride home."

 

"Of course. Thank you, MC."

 

He could hear her walk away, the click of her heels sharp and hurried. Was that Jumin behind him now? Yes. He could smell the man's cologne.

 

"Are you ready to go home now, V?"

 

"Yes, thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you tell him?"

 

"N-no. I chickened out."

 

"MC!" Jaehee sighed and seemed to reign in her desire to scold the shy girl. "You can talk to V, honestly. He doesn't bite. And the two of you should get to know each other more. He's a part of the RFA too."

 

"I know. I just..." MC fiddled with the hem of her skirt and sighed. "I just don't know what to say to him. I do want to get to know him...but...I just feel so _weird_ about it. I mean...I'm his...I'm his dead lover's replacement."

 

Jaehee frowned and poured MC another cup of coffee. "MC...V cared for Rika truly and deeply. He loved her more than I could possibly put into words. But...but he's not going to be cold to you. He's always been kind to you, hasn't he?"

 

"Well...yes?"

 

"Then don't be afraid. Talk to him. I know he'll appreciate it."

 

"If you say so..." MC frowned and sipped the coffee. "I just don't know what to talk to him about."

 

"You talk about how you admire his photography all the time." Jaehee sounded slightly exasperated. "Just start with that. You can ask him what his favorite work is or about cameras or anything. There are a million little things to ask. He'll be happy to talk to you."

 

"Maybe..." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I know you've listened to this a million times. I'm just...shy."

 

"Shy and yet you managed to pull off the best party the RFA has ever seen. The guests _loved_ you."

 

MC shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well...that's because it was all through email. I could fake confidence because there was an established connection and it was work. I've not really talked to V all that much..."

 

Jaehee sighed and smiled at her, a light look of exasperation on her face. "Oh, MC...it'll get easier once you start talking to him. Just try a little bit at a time. I have a feeling you'll be fast friends if you just reach out."

 

"Maybe?" She wrapped her hands around the mug and sighed. "Let's change the subject. Did you get permission from Zen to attend the rehearsal?"

 

"Oh! How could I forget?"

 

MC smiled and settled back into the cozy armchair, watching happily as her friend's eyes lit up.


	2. Chapter 2

God, why hadn't she just washed the dishes the night before? What a pain. Why didn't Rika have a dishwasher? Could she get one installed? Or would that not be allowed? She needed to have a little talk with Jumin. Well. Actually...wouldn't it be V? Since the apartment was in his name?

 

She could live with hand washing dishes.

 

MC sighed as her phone went off and paused her chore, drying off her hands and answering.

 

"MC?"

 

"Oh, Jumin, hello. How are you?" She shifted the phone in between her ear and shoulder and continued to wash the dishes, frowning at the one speck of rice that was refusing to wash off. "What's up?"

 

"I'm fine, thank you. I need to ask a small favor."

 

"Yes? What is it?"

 

"Would you be so kind as to take V home after the meeting tomorrow?"

 

She felt her eyes widen and she nearly dropped the plate in surprise. Her face was turning light pink, she knew. "I, um...that's sudden. Why?"

 

"I unfortunately have to go to the airport straight after for an unplanned business trip."

 

"N-no one else can take him? You can't get a driver to take him? That's what you do anyway, right? So why do you need someone else to take him?"

 

She knew she sounded a bit desperate, her voice pleading to the man to not make her do it. God. It was a bit _embarrassing_. She was an adult. She should be able to handle it. It's not like he was asking her to drive home a total stranger. Though...she actually might be able to handle that easier.

 

"Do you not want to?"

 

"No! It's not that...." MC bit back a sigh and began to dry the dish. "I just...V and I don't know each other well. I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

 

"All the more reason for you to do so."

 

"Jumin-"

 

"I'll let him know. Thank you, MC."

 

Her eyes narrowed and she swore when she heard the corporate heir hang up. That _jerk_.

 

Well. Jaehee would be pleased.

 

MC groaned and ran a hand through her hair. What was she supposed to do? She was going to be trapped in a car with him. What was she supposed to talk about with him? It was going to be so awkward driving him home...

 

Well, fuck. It's not like the man had given her a choice. Bastard. He was always so decisive, so confident that she would follow along.

 

Why did he push this on her? Was he meddling again? He always seemed to try to push conversation between her and V. Well...he was her friend. And V was his best friend. So...maybe? Maybe he just wanted them to get to know each other? But why couldn't he let it happen naturally? Why did he have to push?

 

MC sighed and rubbed her temples. Fine. It would be fine. This would give her an opportunity to talk to V. She could work through her nerves, right? All she was doing was driving the man home. It didn't matter that he was the head of the RFA or that she had barely talked to him before outside of asking questions about the party or that he was handsome and he made her nervous. She was the party planner of the RFA. She chatted with influential guests and charmed them with ease. She had lunch frequently with _Jumin fucking Han, Executive Director of C &R Goddamn International_. She would be _fine_.

 

Right? Right?

 

MC groaned and dropped her face into her hands. She needed a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

"V? Are you ready?"

 

She had such a soft voice. V smiled at her and stood up from his seat. "Yes, MC. Thank you again. I'm sorry to cause you this trouble."

 

"I-it's no problem. And no trouble at all, really."

 

Why did she always seem so nervous around him? He frowned and shouldered his messenger bag. Had he done something wrong before? Had he made her uncomfortable somehow? Every time they spoke she had that soft voice, that little stutter in her speech. Why?

 

"Do you need the address?"

 

"Oh, um, no... _Jumin_ gave it to me earlier this morning." The way she said the man's name revealed annoyance. Was this an inconvenience to her? "Do you need to stop anywhere on the way home? I don't mind."

 

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

 

He followed her as she walked slowly out of the building. She seemed to be moving at a slower pace than normal. He felt as if she was nervous. He could see her blurry face keep turning to look behind her, as if she was afraid he would get lost.

 

"Here we go..." Her voice was a murmur. "Oh, two seconds. I forgot to move this."

 

She shuffled a few things around, tossing something into the backseat of the car. He waited patiently until she backed away from the open door.

 

"It's fine now. Sorry. I left a few books on the seat."

 

"It's fine."

 

She waited for him to get in before hurrying over to the driver's side of the car. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair as she started the vehicle.

 

Since his sight had started disintegrating more and more he was starting to feel vaguely sick when he rode in the car. It was so unpleasant. He had always enjoyed road trips. Hopefully the car sickness would be remedied with the eye surgery. He wanted to go on a trip once he was healed up. Maybe he could visit the cherry farm with Jumin.

 

MC was quiet as a mouse as she drove. The atmosphere was clearly tense and awkward. Should he try to say something to her? Why was she so nervous around him? He was beginning to feel self-conscious.

 

"Um..." Her hesitant voice broke the silence. "Is it okay if I turn on the radio?"

 

"Of course." He actually perked up a little. He didn't know much about her. What kind of music did she like?

 

"Um...well, it's not actually my radio. My radio is busted. I have my iPod hooked up. If you don't like a song I'll be happy to change it for you." The words came out rushed, embarrassment seeming to seep into the sentences. It was cute in a way. "I don't know if I have something you'll like but there's a decent enough variety on here."

 

He could see her idly click at the glowing machine before fiddling with a knob. So. What did Miss MC listen to? He didn't quite have a pinpoint on her personality. Would this give him more insight to her?

 

V was surprised by the first song. He wasn't sure what it was, but he enjoyed it. Jumin would like it better though, he mused. He had never possessed quite the appreciation for classical music as the heir did. But...this was nice.

 

She was still quiet. But it seemed as if she were relaxing a bit with the music softly filling the car. The tension was dropping ever so slightly.

 

The next song sounded vaguely familiar. Some song by a Kpop star. Not quite his taste, but not bad. He could hear the very faint pitter patter of her fingers drumming to the beat on the steering wheel.

 

The next song he knew.

 

"You like The Killers?"

 

"Oh!" She seemed startled by his sudden question. "Um...yes. I can't say I'm a true fan. I mean, I haven't totally listened to all of their songs. But I do like what I've heard!"

 

Her voice was still nervous, seemingly forced cheery. The words were rushed again. She laughed and he sensed embarrassment from her.

 

"I, um, I'm sorry." Again a nervous laugh. "I...I'm a bit shy. It's a little nerve-wracking to be around you."

 

That made him raise a brow. "Really?"

 

"Y-Yeah?"

 

"Why?"

 

"I, um, I'm not sure." It sounded like she was lying. "You're just so important to the RFA. So it's a bit, um..."

 

She was rambling. He coughed to hide a smile. It was a bit cute. She was nervous to be around him because he was...important? She managed to chat frequently with one of the wealthiest men in the country with ease. V couldn't really compare to him. Why could she chat with Jumin and not him?

 

"Please, don't be nervous." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat. "There really is no need to be."

 

"Y-yes."

 

He felt a bit bad that she felt as if she couldn't talk to him. He was supposed to be there for the members. He hadn't realized that she was that nervous. Was it because they didn't know much about each other yet?

 

"MC?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Tell me about yourself."

 

"I, um..." Her voice was slightly higher pitched and he could hear her fingers tap faster against the wheel. "W-what would you like to know?"

 

"Do you have any hobbies?"

 

"Hobbies?" Her voice was quiet again, a thoughtful note in her voice. "I...well, I used to play the piano. I like to figure skate when I can. I haven't for ages, though."

 

"Used to play?"

 

"Um, y-yes." She took a breath. "I was given lessons as a child and played in school. Unfortunately I wasn't able to keep playing after moving out..." Her voice became even softer. "So...I'm not sure how good I would be today."

 

"Do you miss it?"

 

"Very much."

 

"Did you know Zen can play?"

 

"I think I can remember him bragging about it. I was more surprised when Jumin told me he could."

 

"Jumin told you about that?" This surprised him. The man never talked much about his talents outside of work.

 

"Mmhm. At lunch the other day."

 

Oh, right. He vaguely remembered hearing about the two meeting up for lunch. Actually, Jumin chatted often about the two having meals together. Were they closer than he realized? "Do you and Jumin see each other often?"

 

"Oh, not that often. He's so busy and all. It's nice to grab lunch with him every once in a while, though."

 

She was sounding less and less nervous. That made him smile. Good.

 

"Do you see the other RFA members outside of meetings?"

 

"I spend a lot of time with Jaehee." There was fondness in her voice when she mentioned the hard working assistant. "Sometimes I go to the movies with Seven and Yoosung."

 

"I see..."

 

"Have...have you been able to meet with them more? I know you were so busy before the party..." Her voice was soft and small again.

 

"I see Jumin often. We do live near each other after all. I've been trying to make more effort to visit Yoosung, but he's so busy with school..."

 

"Yes. He really seemed to turn things around after the party. It's nice to see him work so hard."

 

"I was surprised when he announced that he was switching majors."

 

"I wasn't." He had the feeling she was smiling. There was confidence now in her tone. "We had a lot of late night conversations about his future. He was ready for a change. I'm glad he acted on it."

 

"Still...wanting to be a barista was something I didn't expect."

 

"Have you tried one of his creations yet?"

 

"No, not yet."

 

"You should ask him to make you something sometime." Her voice grew gentle. "I think he's really ready to connect with you again, V."

 

"I would like that."

 

They were quiet for a few moments, music playing softly in the background.

 

"This is such a beautiful neighborhood." The sudden comment made him blink. Her voice sounded so wistful. "This is where you grew up, right?"

 

"Yes. I assume we're almost home?"

 

"Mmmhmm. We're about to pass Jumin's place."

 

Again, there was quiet in the car. But it didn't hold any of the tension before. He was glad.

 

He could feel the car come to a stop and shouldered his messenger bag.

 

"Thank you for the ride, MC. I'll see you at the next meeting."

 

"Not a problem. See you, V."

 

He smiled at her before exiting the car. "Bye then."


	4. Chapter 4

"You did it!"

 

MC laughed at Jaehee's little fist pump of victory and nodded. "Um, yeah, I guess I did. I was a little awkward about it, though. I think he knew I felt shy."

 

"Still. I'm proud of you."

 

"Thanks, Jaehee."

 

"More wine?"

 

"Oh, yes, please. Is this the new one from Jumin's farm?"

 

"Yes. Be prepared to give him a full report the next time you see him."

 

MC giggled and took a sip. "It's really good."

 

"Of course. Nothing but perfection under the Han label." Her imitation of Jumin's deep voice made MC burst out in laughter. Jaehee laughed as well, covering her mouth with her hand. "Ah, that was a bit mean, wasn't it?"

 

"But you did it so well!"

 

The two giggled and MC felt a burst of warmth in her heart. Jaehee was truly a comfort to her. They had a hard start but...but they were friends now. And she was thankful. Jaehee was so kind and strong. MC felt so blessed to have this beautiful woman as her friend.

 

These were her favorite moments. Curled up on the couch with Jaehee, laughing and joking and just having fun. There were few moments better than this to her. She had never thought she would get moments like these. She thanked God for allowing her them.

 

"Jaehee?"

 

"Yes, MC?"

 

"I really cherish you. Thank you for being my friend."

 

That made the woman blush, an embarrassed grin spreading on her face. "Thank you, MC. I cherish you as well. The RFA was a bit lonely before you came along."

 

"Jaehee?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Did you get along with Rika?"

 

Her grin slipped a little and her expression became a bit more thoughtful. "Well...yes. I did. But...Rika...Rika was hard to grasp. Even though she was more outgoing than V, she was...secretive. She lived in a world of her own. It was hard to get close to her. I mean...she was friendly. But there was always some distance. Why do you ask?"

 

"I was just curious is all. I sometimes wonder if everyone compares me to her."

 

Jaehee hummed pensively. "I think that's a bit inevitable, unfortunately. Everyone was so close to her."

 

"Yeah..."

 

They were quiet for a few moments, sipping the wine and lost in their own thoughts.

 

MC felt a bit strange. She didn't feel as if she were standing in Rika's shadow anymore. But...there were moments were she did feel it pass over her. She didn't want to disappoint everyone by not doing as well as their former leader.

 

She felt a hint of panic suddenly and sighed. No. She needed to calm herself. There was no need to get worked up. She had proven herself.

 

Jaehee stretched and turned to her, a smile on her face. "Did you hear Zen signed a new contract?"

 

"No, tell me all about it."


	5. Chapter 5

"How was your trip?"

 

"Dull, to be honest. This particular client is very cut and dry. I was so tired from the jet lag. I thought I would fall asleep listening to him drone on and on."

 

MC giggled. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad you're back, though. I missed you."

 

"I missed you as well, MC. You should come with me sometime. It would be nice to have a companion every once in a while on these trips."

 

"Jaehee still refuses to go with you?"

 

"She says that she wouldn't be able to work efficiently if she came with me."

 

"I can imagine. But...I don't think I could help you out either."

 

"Oh, I can handle the work just fine. It just gets wearisome having dinner alone."

 

"But who would watch Elizabeth?"

 

"Assistant Kang, of course."

 

MC laughed and shook her head. "You would be better off letting Yoosung watch over her. It's not nice to force Jaehee to watch Elizabeth. And Elizabeth isn't fond of Jaehee. What about V? He's able to do that still, isn't he?"

 

"That is a thought. It might be a bit of trouble for him, though. How was your time with V, by the way?"

 

She could feel her face flare up and tried to hide it by wiping at her mouth with a napkin. "Um, good."

 

"Did you actually talk to him?"

 

"A-a little bit?"

 

" _Honestly_ , MC." He sighed and smiled at her, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be so shy."

 

"I can't help it," she grumbled and stabbed at the salad with a fork.

 

"We all adore you. I'm sure V will too. You just have to let him get to know you."

 

MC didn't say anything, opting to shove salad in her mouth rather than try to continue you the conversation.

 

"It would make me really happy if you two became close. You know he always asks about you, right? He always asks if you're safe still at the apartment, if you need anything, how your work is going..."

 

"Yes, well, he's Daddy V of the RFA. Of course he's going to ask about the members."

 

"Daddy V?"

 

MC couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression on his face and the tilt of his head. "You look just like Elizabeth when she sees something new."

 

"I'll take it as a compliment. But, MC, you look at V as a dad?"

 

She snorted into her wine and shook her head, laughing again. "Oh, _god_ , no. It's just a sort of pseudo role. V takes care of everyone and is so mature and calm. If the RFA was a family, then he would be the patriarch."

 

"Hmm." The thought seemed to interest the man. Jumin crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Then what would that make me?"

 

"Um..." She blinked and thought about it for a moment as she ate. "Hmm. I would say you would be father number two. But....no. Eldest son."

 

"And what of everyone else?"

 

"Jaehee would be the older sister. Yoosung is the baby, of course. Seven is like a toddler. And Zen is the teen."

 

That made Jumin smirk. "Yes, he would be that."

 

Her giggle was cut short when he asked, "Would that make you the mother?"

 

She stared at him, the flush rising in her cheeks once again. "N...no. Not me. Jaehee would be more motherly."

 

"Not with her obsession with Zen."

 

"He's her favored child."

 

"Why don't think you can be the mother?"

 

"I'm not mature enough?"

 

"You took care of the planning of the party almost single-handedly, was a flawless host, keep the meetings in order, watch over Yoosung, and encourage each and every one of us. I think that's motherly."

 

She would bet that her cheeks were the color of the wine she was sipping. "I disagree."

 

"Do you not want to be matched up with V- MC, the table cloth!"

 

She coughed, her eyes wide and wine dripping from her chin. Oh _god_. That was so embarrassing. But when he said that she couldn't help but spit the wine out in surprise.

 

"See? *cough* Told you."

 

Jumin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "MC?"

 

"Y-yes?"

 

"Do you admire V?"

 

"Of course? Who doesn't?" She was confused by his question. She wiped the wine off with a napkin and frown. "Don't we all? Even Yoosung is coming around again."

 

"I didn't mean it like that."

 

"Then how?" She cocked her head to the side. "I don't get it?"

 

He smiled and shook his head, touching his forehead lightly. "And they call me oblivious. Never mind, MC. Let's go to the parlor and play with Elizabeth."


	6. Chapter 6

"A festival?"

 

"Yeah! We should all go! It's been forever since we've all hung out outside of meetings."

 

"I don't know, Seven..." MC glanced at V. "Will that be fun for _everyone_?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

She sighed, already feeling defeated. "Shall we do a vote then? Who wants to go to the festival?"

 

She was surprised when everyone said yes. Even Jumin had agreed. She had thought for sure that he would have declined. But no...

 

"I've never been to one of these functions before. It'll be interesting to see."

* * *

 

So. Here she was. At a random festival, the area crammed full with hundreds of people she didn't know. It was absolutely _suffocating_.

MC nervously kept her eye on V, watching to make sure no one ran into him. He seemed alright standing quietly beside Jumin and chatting but...

 

"I want to get cotton candy!"

 

"I want to play with the pigs!"

 

"Are you kidding me?" MC grumbled to herself as the blonde boy and hyper ginger shot off. "They're the ones who wanted us all to go together so badly. We're already splitting up? They could have just came here on their own."

 

"Oh, let them have some fun."

 

MC raised a brow at Zen. " _You_ seem very relaxed today."

 

"One of my old troupe mates is performing in a play. I'm happy to get to catch up with him."

 

"What about your fans? Aren't you worried about being mobbed by them?"

 

He just shrugged, a nonchalant look on his face. MC locked eyes with Jaehee, who nodded.

 

"Take Jaehee with you just in case. Please."

 

"Fine."

 

The two walked off and it was just her, Jumin, and V. She felt an immediate sense of awkwardness and busied herself by pulling out a pamphlet from her purse.

 

"Um, s-so what would you two like do? There seems to be a lot going on."

 

Jumin crossed his arms and sighed. "I really don't care what we do, to be honest."

 

"I'm fine with anything."

MC gritted her teeth. Were they _really_ making her choose? Well...what would they all like?

 

She scanned the page with a small frown. There was so much going on. It would be hard to pick something out by herself. All the activities seemed really more of Yoosung and Seven's taste. But...maybe?

 

"There seems to be a tent serving low tea. I'm a bit hungry myself. Would you two be happy to do that? We can make up a plan while we have a snack."

 

"That sounds lovely."

 

V nodded in agreement.

 

"Okay. Jumin, please lead the way. You're taller than I am and can make it through the crowd easier."

 

"Of course."

 

It really took all of her composure to not grab his belt loop as they navigated the crowd. She _hated_ it. She felt like she couldn't breathe. There was the sense of panic in her chest, the feeling of being on the edge of crying.

 

But finally, finally they made it to the tent and she could breathe easily.

 

MC sighed in relief and glanced around the tent. It was lovely, actually. The staff were dressed as maids and butlers and the tables were all set beautifully. It was quieter in this area, too. Thank god.

 

She smiled at Jumin as pulled her chair out for her and sank into it gratefully. She would be happy to sit there for the day. She really wasn't into festivals. All the noise was so irritating. And the crowds made her so panicked. But...if it made everyone happy she would deal with it.

 

Jumin ordered for them, absolutely dazzling the poor maid that was assigned to them. He didn't even notice her flushed cheeks and clumsy attempt at flirting. MC had to hide a giggle as she fled from the table.

 

"Are you two actually happy to be here?" She couldn't help but ask them. It didn't seem to be something that they would like either. They were both so reserved. "It doesn't really seem to be your sort of thing."

 

"I had nothing else to do. And I've never been to this sort of thing."

 

V smiled. "I want to spend more time with you all, so I don't mind."

 

"Well, we are all split up now." MC sighed in slight exasperation. "I swear..."

 

The maid returned, a light flush on her cheeks as she set the food down. She almost tripped as she fled from the table when Jumin thanked her. It made her giggle. She felt sorry for her, yes. She would probably be the same way if she had to wait on the two handsome men. But...it was a bit amusing to watch it from the outside.

 

"MC, what about you? Did you want to come? I know you don't like crowds." There was a small frown on Jumin's face when she looked over. "If you need to ever take a breather, please let us know."

 

"I will, thank you. And I didn't want to tell everyone no." She frowned and took a sip of her tea. "I can put up with it as long as they're happy."

 

"You're very kind, MC."

 

The sudden compliment from V made her choke on her tea. Jumin smirked at her from across the table and she narrowed her eyes at him as she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her mouth.

 

"T-thank you, V."

 

Was his sight good enough that he could make out her blush?

 

"I think we three are of the mind that we don't wish to go into the fray. As curious as I am, I'm not really eager to fight my way through any crowds." Jumin sipped his tea and tapped the pamphlet with one finger. "We should make a list of the booths we want to visit that won't be too crowded and meet up with the rest later."

 

"I'm okay with that."

 

MC nodded in agreement as well. "There are fireworks later. We can meet up on the field with everyone then. It'll be fun to watch them together."

 

"Yes. MC, please let everyone know and then make up an itinerary."

 

"What? Why do _I_ have to choose?"

 

"Because you're the lady of our trio. It's only proper to put your interests before ours for our little outing."

 

Her cheeks could probably bring ships in from the sea.

 

"N-no, please choose."

 

"Can't we all choose one thing? That way the pressure isn't on one person. It's not fair to put it all on MC, Jumin."

 

She gave a sigh of relief and silently thanked V. "Yes, I think that would be a good choice."

 

"Oh, fine then. If it would make her more comfortable." Jumin smiled at her. "So, what should we do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Jumin watched MC over the rim of his teacup. She was just so...adorable.

 

Her blushes, her little stammers...adorable. Even after all this time she couldn't get used to V. She wasn't even fully used to him either, he mused.

 

She got along splendidly with the RFA. But...she also was so shy sometimes. She never blushed with Jaehee like this. Was it because they were men? She didn't act like this with Yoosung or Zen, though. So maybe it was something else...

 

She glanced up and flushed darker as she met his gaze.

 

The smirk on his face was evident, he knew. He couldn't help it. She was so _fun_. He adored how reactive she was, how easy it was to make her blush and stammer.

 

"Let's go then."

 

The two nodded and stood up after him. He could hear the maid gasp behind them as they exited the booth, undoubtedly surprised by the tip he had left. She had done well- even with the vain little flirtation at the start of their order.

 

"Where did you decide to go first?" V asked.

 

Jumin glanced back at them. MC was biting her lip and watching V, a worried expression on her face. Was she nervous he would get lost or separated from them?

 

Jumin hid a smile. "There is a small exhibit featuring wooden sculptures. I'm interested in seeing them."

 

"Sounds fun."

 

He nodded and navigated them through the crowd. The art "district" of the festival seemed to be less packed than the rest of it. He was glad. It would keep MC calm and happy. And hopefully V could enjoy himself a bit, too.

 

MC was quiet when they reached the exhibit. Her eyes seemed to light up a bit as she glanced over all the works. Was she a fan? There was something a bit endearing about watching her as she looked at each work. She stood with her hands behind her back in front of each sculpture. She was so studious, her face so serious. She almost reminded him of V and all the times they had strolled through exhibits together.

 

It made him smile.

 

"Can you see them, V?"

 

Her shoulders jumped at that.

 

"I can just make out the shapes, yes. Nothing too definite, but I have the general idea."

 

She looked uncomfortable now. Was she sensitive to his blindness? Was part of her shyness formed from being scared of offending him?

 

The trio made their way through the exhibit, passing each statue and observing it with care. MC read the descriptions for them in her soft voice as they lingered, only just barely audible over the crowd.

 

He enjoyed this. Maybe he should suggest they go to a gala together sometime? Of course, it would be better once V had healed from his surgery...

 

But. Yes. They should all go together. It would be a lot of fun. He adored the thought of getting to see MC dressed up again. It made him smile to think of them all going out and enjoying themselves. And maybe he could find an artist to commission a portrait of Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

The trio had slowly made their way around the festival together. V wasn't able to enjoy it as fully as the other two, but....but he was happy.

 

He was happy to be with them. He learned that he actually really got along well with MC. And it pleased him that she and Jumin were such good friends. The corporate heir needed someone to understand him like she did. They seemed to have such a nice dynamic. It was pleasant to listen to them chat.

 

He was feeling a bit tired, though. He wasn't used to walking around like this.

 

MC yawned suddenly. "Can we stop for a drink? I think I need to rest a moment."

 

"Of course, princess..."

 

He could feel MC stiffen beside him. A glance over and he could see how red her face was. It was blurry but, yes, that was definitely a blush. He smiled. Cute. Did Jumin even realize that the pet name had slipped out of his mouth? He seemed a bit fatigued as well.

 

He could smell bbq in the air. There must be a stand close by.

 

"Let's go in here." MC's voice came out in a rush. "I could go for a bit of sake."

 

"I didn't know you were a fan."

 

"On the occasion, yes."

 

Jumin led them into a tent and found a table for them to sit at. Ah, this is where the smell was coming from.

 

"This is interesting."

 

"Is it?"

 

"Yes. I'm really not used to being in this sort of setting. If anything, today has been a nice lesson in the activity of commoners."

 

"What, rich kids don't have festivals?"

 

"Not really. We have galas and fundraisers." Jumin's voice seemed pensive. "I had an idea, by the way."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Yes." Someone came to the table. "V, did you want a drink as well?"

 

He blinked and nodded. He had been just relaxing quietly and listening to the two chat. He almost forgot the reason that they had sat down. "Oh, sure."

 

"Three bottles, please."

 

"What was your idea, Jumin?" MC's voice was so curious. He could feel her shift on the bench next to him. "Is it for the party?"

 

"No, actually. I think that we should go to a gala together once V heals up from his surgery. I think the three of us would have a good time."

 

"T-the three of us?" She sounded so surprised.

 

"Yes. Do you not want to go with V and I?"

 

"Th-that's not what I meant!"

 

He bet she was blushing again. V couldn't help but smile. Walking around a gala with Jumin and MC? The thought was pleasant. It had been so long since he had done that with his best friend. And the addition of the soft and sweet girl was more than appealing. "I like the idea. I'm okay with it."

 

"MC?"

 

"I, um, I..."

 

Footsteps approached the table. There was the sound of a bottle opening and, when he turned to MC, he could make out the motion of someone drinking. Ah, the sake was here. But why did she seem to be guzzling it down?

 

"MC...are you going to deny me?"

 

Oh. Oh her face was so bright at that. Even he could see the glow crystal clear.

 

"N-no. I-I want to-"

 

"Good. I'll have Assistant Kang look for galas set around for when V's eyes should be healed."

 

He felt a bit of nervousness then. V wrapped his fingers around the bottle and frowned slightly. The thought that the surgery might go wrong was constantly in the back of his mind. Jumin had found the best specialist for him but...

 

But he shouldn't worry about it.

 

The sake was good. He closed his eyes and propped his head up on his hand, trying to quiet his mind and just enjoy the chatter between his best friend and the girl he was starting to get to know. He needed to not think on it. It was a nice day. Best not to worry about it. 


	9. Chapter 9

She was so tired. MC was half glad that they hadn't all stuck together. She would probably be ready to collapse if she had to chase after Yoosung and Seven all day.

 

They were headed to the field, ready to meet up with the other members. She hoped that they had enjoyed themselves.

 

MC smiled to herself, thinking about the day. She had had a lot more fun than she thought she would. She felt a lot more comfortable around V, too. And even though Jumin had teased her more than usual...it was nice. They all seemed to get along quite well. She felt happy.

 

"Let's sit here."

 

Jumin spread the blanket he had bought on the ground and she sank onto it gratefully. She would probably be sore the next day. She really needed to get back into shape. Maybe it was time to take up training again...

 

She flushed when both men sat down on either side of her. The group of girls across from them sent her a mild look of envy. She couldn't really blame them. She probably would have done the same.

 

The fact that she walked around all day with two extremely handsome men made her feel...well, a bit cocky. But only a _little_ bit. A _tiny_ bit.

 

She couldn't help but smile and bite her lip. It had been a good day, one that she probably wouldn't ever forget.

 

It was so dark out. MC wanted to pull her legs up to her chest to look up and stare into the sky. Why had she worn a dress and tights? It was a bit uncomfortable to prop herself up with her arms.

 

"Where are the others?"

 

V's sudden question made her jump slightly. He was a bit closer than she realized. She hurriedly looked down at her phone, trying not to stare at how wonderful his profile looked in the quickly fading light.

 

"They've met up at a stall. They're all heading here now." She sighed and looked up again. "It shouldn't be too long until they get here."

 

Jumin looked down at her and cocked his head. "MC? Are you uncomfortable? You look like you want to lay down?"

 

"Oh, um..." She smiled and pushed her hair back from her face. "I'm a bit tired is all. I sort of want to lay down. But I can't really with the dress. I should have dressed more properly."

 

"Hmm. My apologies. I should have picked out a better spot for us."

 

"No, no. This is fine!"

 

"I think I can hear Seven..." V piped up.

 

Sure enough, the hacker was bounding toward them and dragging Yoosung behind him. The two were still brimming with so much energy, each of them clutching a large stuffed animal. MC giggled to herself. Yes, the two must have had fun. And, wow, didn't Jaehee looked so fierce walking by Zen. Her day might have been a bit less so enjoyable. She felt a small twinge of guilt. She would give her a nice bag of coffee beans the next time she visited to make up for the tiring day.

 

"Was it a long day?" she murmured as Jaehee sat down next to her.

 

"They were _insatiable_. I can't believe there were so many fangirls here. It's embarrassing that they would mob him like that. They give the rest of us a bad name!"

 

MC tried to hide her giggle. Jaehee's frustrated expression was too cute. The rest of them sat down as well and began chattering away.

 

She felt a warmth in her chest. This...this was nice. She felt as if she were going to remember this moment forever. Surrounded by friends and feeling so safe...

It was everything she could want.


	10. Chapter 10

"Seven, _please_ be safe taking Yoosung home." MC's arms were crossed as she looked at him, a stern expression on her face. "I mean it. Drive _safe_."

 

Seven waved a hand around, playing with his phone as she lectured him. "Ya, ya."

 

"Text me when you get home! Both of you!"

 

"You're such a mom."

 

"Seven, hush. Yoosung, you'll let me know you got home safe, right?"

 

Yoosung smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course, MC."

 

Seven huffed and grabbed Yoosung's arm, sticking his tongue out at MC. "Worrywart. I'll text you too."

 

Yoosung waved as the still hyper hacker dragged him away. "Bye, MC! See you Monday!"

 

Jumin smiled as he watched her wave goodbye to the two. She really _was_ acting like a mother. It was heart warming, in a way. The girl stretched and yawned, a tired little look on her face. She had been yawning since they sat down to watch the fireworks. The day must have taken so much out of her.

 

He had a thought as he looked over at her and then at V. Perhaps...

 

"Are you going straight home, MC?"

 

She made a pensive humming noise and crossed her arms again. "Hmm. I'm not sure yet. I'm very hungry after walking around all day. I should pick up some groceries on the way home or grab a bento box or something."

 

"V, you're still coming over tonight, right?"

 

"Oh?" V nodded, a faintly puzzled expression on his face. "Yes, if that's okay."

 

"Of course. Why don't you join us, MC? I'll have the chef make us a nice meal."

 

He had never seen her eyes that wide before. How interesting. Why was she surprised? She had come over to eat with him so many times before. Could it be because V would be present? Or was there something else?

 

She shook her head quickly. "N-No, I couldn't!"

 

"My penthouse is closer than the apartment. I would like you to dine with us, MC."

 

"Jumin, don't try to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. If MC would rather go home, let her."

 

He smiled at V's gentle chastising. "I'm not forcing her to do anything. I'm merely offering a nice meal and asking for her company for just a little while longer."

 

"I, um, I appreciate the offer." Her voice was hiking in pitch. He adored when it did that. "I really do. B-but I don't wish to intrude. I've been with you two all day. I'm sure you want to spend time alone. I would feel awful absolutely encroaching on your night together."

 

"You wouldn't be encroaching." V sounded surprised. "We've both enjoyed having you around today."

 

It was a wonder the passing vehicles didn't mistake her for a stop light. She looked so stunned. He wished that V could see how he made her blush.

 

"I..." There was her quiet voice again. She stared down at her heels. "I, um, sure then?"

 

"Excellent. Let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

She really wasn't sure how she had ended up in the penthouse with them.

 

She just...she just couldn't say no for some reason.

 

And now? Now she was sitting on the floor of the living room with V and Jumin, sharing a bottle of wine and listening to them reminisce.

 

They had cracked open a bottle of wine at one point. And then another. And another. She was warm now, her face aching from smiling and laughing.

 

She had never seen Jumin so relaxed. She had never heard V talk so much. She had never seen either of the two laugh and smile this much. They really were best friends.

 

MC smiled and sipped from her glass. She hadn't meant to drink as much as she had. She usually stopped herself after a glass if she wasn't home. But it had just happened without a thought. Her guard fell completely around the two. Something about them made her relax and allow herself some fun.

 

V laughed and she felt herself melt a little. It was nice to see him loosen up. He had such a nice laugh. And who knew that his cheeks turned such a lovely shade of pink when he drank red wine?

 

She smiled to herself and hugged the pillow she was holding tighter to her chest. This was so _nice_. She hadn't expected the night to end up like this at all. She thought she would grab take out and fall asleep on the couch watching a movie. But, no. Here she was listening to two handsome men chat and soaking in their warmth.

 

She...she wanted more nights like this.

 

She was just realizing how much she liked them. V was better than she had even imagined. He was so kind and gentle...

 

"MC?"

 

She looked over at Jumin. "Hmm?"

 

"You look tired."

 

She blinked and felt the room spin lightly. Yes, she was tired. Tired and tipsy. "Maybe a little bit."

 

"It's late." Jumin stood up and stretched. "We should get you to bed."

 

"To...bed?"

 

What did that mean? She cocked her head, confused. She knew that she should head home. So...why say it like that?

 

"Do you really think I'm letting you go home in the state you're in?"

 

"But-"

 

"Don't try to argue with him." MC glanced over at V. He was smiling, his sunglasses pushed up on his head. She decided that she liked how he looked with his hair pushed back. "He's not going to let you leave. It would be a waste of time trying to convince him to let you go home. Just stay the night. Jumin makes excellent pancakes."

 

"It's true." Jumin smiled down at her and offered a hand. "I'll make them for you before work tomorrow."

 

Did she have a choice? It...it really wasn't a bad thought, though. Pancakes in the morning made by Jumin? It...it was nice thinking about it. She bit her lip and hesitantly put her hand in his. Oh. He had a strong grip.

 

"V, do you want to borrow a set of pajamas?"

 

Something about that made her flush. V in Jumin's pajamas? It...it was a nice thought. But why?

 

"No, it's fine. Thank you."

 

"Right then. Come with me, MC. Let's find something for you to wear."

 

Jaehee was going to flip out when she told her about this.

 

MC let him lead her through the penthouse, staring at her hand in his. His hand...it was soft but strong. She didn't mind his grasp so much.

 

She hesitated when they reached his bedroom, a flush creeping up on her cheeks.

 

"Hmm?" He turned around and looked down at her. "Is something wrong, MC?"

 

"N-no."

 

His bedroom was very minimalistic. She couldn't help but glance around it, her curiosity peeking up. What were those books lining that shelf? What did Jumin like to read? What kind of plant was that? Who was that painting by? His bed was so big. Did he really need all that room?

 

"I'm afraid my clothes will be too big for you. I would call for the tailor, but I think they'll be asleep."

 

"I-it's fine." There was a squeak in her voice. She wanted to bury her face in her hands. God. Did she really have to still be so easily embarrassed? "Thank you."

 

He merely nodded and let go of her hand, crossing over to a dresser.

 

"Did you enjoy the day?"

 

The question was casual, but it made her squirm for some reason. "I-I did. Thank you. I had a lot of fun with you and V."

 

"I'm glad." He pulled out a shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "And did you enjoy this time with V and I?"

 

"D-do you mean the meal and this?" She flushed and bit her lip, a smile spreading shyly on her face. "I...yes. I've really enjoyed it. Thank you."

 

"You should join us more often. I think it would please both V and I."

 

"O-oh really?"

 

"Yes, really." He handed her the outfit and smiled down at her. "I'll let you change in here. Come out when you're done and I'll show you to the guest room."

 

"O-okay."

 

As soon as she heard the sound of the door closing she buried her face into the clothes. Embarrassed and shy but...but she was grinning. She was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

He couldn't help but laugh when she wandered back into the living room. His clothes swallowed her completely.

 

A pout crossed her face and she narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. It only made him chuckle more.

 

"I'm sorry, princess. You just look so cute."

 

An immediate flush at that. She looked away from him, a tiny glare on her cute face. "Is that why you told me to come back out? To have a laugh?"

 

"Partially, yes." V chuckled beside him and Jumin smiled. "It's time you go to bed. Your guest room is two doors down from my room, okay?"

 

"Yeah, okay." She bit her lip and hesitated before leaving. "Um, goodnight you two. I had a lot of fun today."

 

"Good night."

 

Jumin smiled and finished off his glass of wine, pleased with the night. It had gone very well. Very, _very_ well.

 

"So."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Princess?"

 

"Oh, have I called her that?"

 

"Did you really not notice?"

 

"Well..." Jumin poured the last of the wine into his glass. "The last time was on purpose. Did I call her that any other time? I can't recall."

 

"You did at the fair earlier. The poor thing was as red as a tomato. Even I could see it."

 

Jumin couldn't help but chuckle.

 

V smiled softly at him. "You like her, don't you?"

 

"Of course. She's...fun."

 

"I've never seen you get along with a woman like you get along with her. You're so...free with her. You didn't even get on with Rika that well."

 

"Hmmm." He closed his eyes and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "V?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You don't compare MC to Rika, do you?"

 

The man was quiet for a moment. Jumin opened his eyes and glanced over at him. He seemed to be lost in thought.

 

"No. Not anymore." V rubbed his forehead, a small frown on his face. "When she first joined? Yes. I couldn't help myself. How could I not? But...after the party, after the meetings, after spending time with her...I can't compare her to Rika. They're two separate people entirely."

 

Jumin smiled. "I'm glad that you think of it that way. You _do_ like her right?"

 

V nodded. "Yes, of course. It's like you said. She's...fun. I feel very comfortable around MC."

 

"I'm glad."

 

They were quiet for a few moments. Jumin closed his eyes again, listening to Elizabeth purr by his ear and the sounds of the soft music he had set in the background during dinner.

 

"I'm glad she was the one that ended up with us."

 

Jumin smiled. "As am I."


	13. Chapter 13

What was that noise?

 

A...piano? What time was it?

 

V squinted toward the window. It seemed like it was still dark out. Then who was playing the piano? Why? It couldn't be Jumin, could it? If he couldn't sleep he usually walked in his garden. Didn't MC say she played? Was it her?

 

He hesitantly got out of the bed, reaching down for his pants and pulling them on.

 

The floor was cold under his feet.

 

V placed a hand on the wall as he stepped into the hallway. The song was so...melancholic.

 

He carefully started walking forward, silently praying he didn't accidentally trip over Elizabeth in the dark.

 

The song was changing, melding into something with a lighter tone.

 

V paused as he reached the door of the music room, listening quietly for a moment. It didn't quite sound like Jumin's playing. He tended to go for a more somber melody in major keys. It must be MC. Would it be okay to walk in? She was up late, right? Shouldn't he check up on her?

 

He hesitated and then walked into the room. The song kept going.

 

He squinted, making out the shape of the piano. The hair was long on the figure. Yes. It must be MC.

 

"V...did I wake you?"

 

"No...I don't think so."

 

"Would you sit beside me? I would like to talk to you about something."

 

He obliged and walked over, sitting on the piano bench beside her. He could just make out her hands lightly dancing over the keys. They were so graceful.

 

"V..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you only think of me as Rika's replacement?"

 

He blinked and frowned. Another question about Rika? What were her and Jumin thinking?

 

"No...no, of course not."

 

She seemed to be smiling. "Do you compare me to her?"

 

"I...I used to." He couldn't lie to her. "I don't now."

 

"Do you resent me for taking her place?"

 

He winced at the question. How could she even entertain such a thought? "No...no, MC."

 

"Are you sure? I would if I were in your shoes."

 

"MC...are you okay?"

 

Her fingers seemed to stumble over the keys for a moment, one small flaw betraying her composure. "Yes. I just have a lot on my mind. I figured I would get these off my chest while I'm feeling a bit brave."

 

"MC..." He felt hesitant again. He wanted to comfort her in some way. "I don't resent you. I don't compare you to her. You two are separate people."

 

She was quiet.

 

"Why are you asking these things? Have I done something to make you feel bad?"

 

There was a deep breath. "No, of course not. You have been nothing but kind to me. It's just...nagging thoughts in the back of my mind. I can't help but think these sort of things when I feel good."

 

"MC..."

 

"I had a wonderful day today. It was lovely getting to spend it with you and Jumin. I really do care for you both. My insecurities tell me that you two seemed to enjoy it because I filled the hole that Rika left."

 

He could only stare at her, his mouth falling slightly open. Did she really think that? Why...why would she think that?

 

"MC...no. No. Of course not!"

 

Her fingers slipped again.

 

"MC, you are a wonderful person on your own. You're not filling a hole. You're not a replacement. You're not...you're not anything like that. We really do like you."

 

"Is that so..."

 

Her voice was so quiet and sad.

 

He shocked himself by grabbing her hands from the piano, holding them tight in his own. But...he needed her to trust him. Why was she so sad?

 

"MC. Please, please trust us." Was that a tremble? "I have never seen Jumin display such fondness over a woman as he does to you. He is so free around you, so happy. I can safely say that he adores you. I...I don't know you as well as him. But I do know I like you and I like having you around. It feels very natural to be around you. I think you're a very wonderful person."

 

"V..."

 

She jumped suddenly, hands tightening and then falling loose in his grasp. "J-Jumin."

 

Oh? There was the sound of footsteps.

 

"Young lady, what are you doing up? You should be in bed." His voice was firm, traces of concern in his tone. He was closer now, stopping by the bench. "MC...are...are you crying?"

 

"N-no. I just got something in my eye." Her hands were suddenly out of his hold and there was the sound of a light sniffle. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

 

"No. Is everything alright?"

 

"Yes. I...I'll head back to bed."

 

"MC..."

 

She stood and V frowned. Should he say something?

 

"J-Jumin. Please let me go."

 

She was suddenly on the bench again. V squinted. Was he holding her by the wrists?

 

"I won't let you go until I know what's wrong."

 

She was squirming in his grasp, refusing to speak.

 

"Jumin..." V sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, MC. Please, please don't be mad at me. Jumin, she was having some insecurities."

 

"Insecurities?"

 

"Yes and now I'm fine. Please let me go."

 

"You're just going to cry in your room alone if I do."

 

"THEN _LET ME_."

 

V flinched away, surprised by her sudden outburst.

 

"MC." Jumin's voice was so quiet and calm. It was a bit unnerving. "There is no reason to yell at me."

 

Quiet from the girl. It was getting tense.

 

"Very well." A flurry of noise. Did he...did he really just pick her up? She was making a fuss now, beating on his chest and cursing at him. "V, I'll take care of her. Please get some rest."

 

"Jumin..."

 

"It'll be alright, I promise. You need to sleep."

 

He walked away, carrying the protesting girl. V just stared toward the door, feeling helpless. What was he supposed to do?


	14. Chapter 14

"MC, if you keep pounding on my chest I'm going to make you regret doing so."

 

"Then put me down!"

 

The startled look on her face when he dropped her onto his bed almost made him smile. Almost.

 

She scurried back on the bed as he sat down, moving until she hit the headboard. Her eyes were still shining and she grabbed one of the pillows, hugging it to herself as she glared at him.

 

"MC. You must tell me what's wrong."

 

"Nothing. Is. Wrong. I had a small moment and now I'm _fine_."

 

"You wouldn't have yelled at me if you were fine."

 

Her eyes widened at that and she looked away from him, squeezing the pillow tighter.

 

"V said you were feeling insecure."

 

No response.

 

"MC...why are you shutting me out like this?"

 

"It was stupid of me to say anything to him. Please just leave me alone."

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Because it's not your problem."

 

"Is it not?" He raised a brow. Her face reddened as he moved closer to her. "MC...I want you to be able to talk to me."

 

She was quiet.

 

"Should I go ask V what you said?"

 

"NO!"

 

Again, yelling. There was a flash of panic on her face. He frowned and gently tugged the pillow from her grasp. Her arms immediately wrapped around her frame, holding her own body tight.

 

"If you don't wish for me to, then you need to tell me what's wrong."

 

"N-no."

 

"Why?"

 

"It's none of your goddamn business Jumin."

 

She wasn't ready for him to pull her away from the headboard and pin her down. Her face was pale as a sheet, eyes wide. A slow flush crept across her cheeks.

 

"That was _not_ nice, young lady."

 

She trembled.

 

"I'm here, asking as someone who cares for you deeply, what's wrong with you. I want to know. I want to help if I can." There was something breath taking about the way she stared up at him. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. It just seemed natural to in the moment. "MC, please tell me what's wrong."

 

Immediate tears. She seemed unaware that she was even crying. They just flowed down her cheeks like rain.

 

"Ju...Jumin..."

 

"Are you going to yell at me again if I get off of you?"

 

She shook her head and he let her go, backing away. She curled up on her side, eyes squeezed shut. He remained quiet, only reaching a hand out to stroke her hair.

 

She seemed as if she were trying to get a hold of her emotions. Quiet little shudders ran through her and her breath was shallow. What had she been thinking? What had upset her so much? Was she really so unwilling to talk about her problems to him? Could she not trust him?

 

They remained quiet for a few minutes. MC seemed to calm down and she finally, finally unfurled from herself and sat up. Her eyes were red as she stared down at the covers.

 

"I...I have a lot of anxiety..." She took a deep breath. "And I have a lot of trust issues. I've...I've been hurt many times. When things seem to go good my mind can't help but flip it around so I become suspicious and scared. After...after today I went to bed thinking about how much fun I had." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I thought about how much I like you and V. I thought about how happy I was that you wanted me around. And I...and I went to bed happy."

 

He hesitated before pulling her over to him gently. Jumin leaned back against the headboard and held her against him, quiet. Her tears were so warm as they soaked his shirt.

 

"I woke up suddenly and I had all these bad thoughts in my head and I just..."

 

"What bad thoughts, princess?"

 

"That..." She sniffled lightly, her voice quiet. "That everyone was comparing me to Rika. That you and V just looked at me like a replacement for her. That you only liked me because I was filling the hole she left."

 

"How could you ever think that?" The words slipped out without a thought. Jumin tightened his embrace, willing her to see how much he cared for her. "MC, no. Never. You are your own person. We like you for who you are."

 

"I know." Her voice was so tiny. She sounded like a tired child. "But my brain keeps telling me I'm wrong."

 

"Did you tell this to V?"

 

"S-something similar."

 

"And what did he say?"

 

She was quiet for a moment again. "T-that he likes me for me."

 

"And do you trust us?"

 

MC trembled, a noise let out like she was holding back a sob. "I do! I just...I just don't know how to make my brain not do this. I don't wanna be anxious. I don't wanna have these thoughts. I wanna have fun with you and V. I wanna have nights like this. I wanna be around you."

 

That brought him a bit of warmth despite her sad tone. She seemed to be breaking down, turning more and more vulnerable. He had never heard her talk like this before. He had never heard that desperate and sad tone in her voice. Jumin gently pulled her even closer, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

 

"And we want you around us. We will never think of you badly, MC. V and I adore you. Everyone adores you. And we'll be here for you. Even when you get sad and worry. All you have to do is tug at me and I'll remind you how much we care, okay?"

 

He could feel her nod.

 

"Words, princess, please. I want to hear that you understand."

 

"I-I understand."

 

"Good girl." She sniffled and he couldn't help but smile. "Do you feel a little better?"

 

"Y-yes. Thank you."

 

"Tomorrow I want you to have a talk with V and explain things. He may seem very composed, but he's...sensitive. If he thinks something is wrong it's going to worry him to death. Do you understand?"

 

"Y-yes, I do."

 

"Good girl." A quick glance of the clock at his bedside made him sigh. They needed to rest. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

 

"Um..." She seemed to tense a bit. "M-maybe."

 

"Will it be easier if you lay by my side?"

 

"M-maybe..."

 

There was a hint of exhaustion if her voice. He looked down at her and saw lingering traces of worry and stress mingled with fatigue. No, he couldn't let her go back to that big, empty room with her thoughts.

 

"Come here, then. You can rest by me."

**Author's Note:**

> hi, yes. So I s u c k at summaries and I'm so soz. But, basically, I'm living in this happy little bubble and pretending that she who must not be named is gone and V is getting the surgery so it goes along those lines. Pls don't hate me for it. It's a long story and it's fluffy and the development in the relationship is a bit slow. But if you stick it out then I can guarantee a happy end ^~^" Thank you for reading!


End file.
